Soul Eater: A New Adventure
by Scarlet Ammo 19
Summary: [ ON HOLD ]Maka and Soul are no longer meister and weapon..What does Medusa have to do with this? Will Maka save Soul?... sOmA Rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

It's already been two months since Soul and Maka stopped being weapon and weren't even living together. Soul had now moved with Blackstar and Tsubaki and Maka had a new weapon. Someone named Fenrih. He was a childhood friend of Maka who had spend the last years training in order to become a death scythe, just like Soul. In the meantime Maka had become a complete stranger. She'd always miss classes and even fail in tests. Missing lunch, coming to school beaten up, not talking to anyone beside Fenrih. Those two were always together.

Soul couldn't recognize her anymore. And it all happened so suddenly.

It was a normal day just like any other day in Maka's and Soul's life. Maka had woken up a lot earlier than him to prepare breakfast and study a bit before school. They both ate, then left for school. While walking to school, Maka remembered that she had forgotten one of her books home, so she went back to get it. Soul insisted on going with her but she didn't want him to skip any classes, so she went alone. After that her attitude changed. She didn't sit next to Soul during class and she kept avoiding him during breaks and lunch time. Eventually, during dinner they fought really bad. Maka suggested that she'd leave their apartment but Soul said that he'd leave instead. After that they never spoke to each other again. They led different lives, with different people in them.

*During Class*

"WAAHHH Maka is skipping again! She really turned into a loser after you left uh?Soull?" Blackstar said poking Soul with his elbow.

"Blackstar! It's not polite to stick into other people's bussines" Tsubaki said." Sorry Soul! He just doesn't know when to keep silent " Soul just nodded, staring at Maka's seat while placing his head in his palm._ "Damn…that idiot..It's the fourth day in the row. What's up with her…"_

The bell rung and everyone rushed outside. Soul left alone and sat underneath a tree, only to be disturbed by some random girls gossiping.

"Hey did you hear? That Albarn seems to have gotten really beaten up and she is currently into the hospital Hahaha"

"Well what more did you expect from a loser like herself?I mean let's get real, since Soul dumped her she had really lost herself."

"Shouldn't you girls be talking about boys or clothes instead of talking behind someone's back?" A boy's voice sounded from behind the tree.

"Uh oh, S-Soul… well..we just.."

"I don't care….But tell me what do you know about Maka?" Soul was really hurt by what Maka had done but..something about her just didn't seem right.

"Uhm..well…they say that she always goes to missions with that Fenrih. Most of the times she returns all beaten up. Looks like she and that death scythe can't co-operate quite well" Said one of the girls giggling in a bad manner.

"What more do you guys know?" Soul asked really worried.

"Nothing…-"

"I know!" Said another one. " They say they see her with a woman…A blonde one…" Something rung into Soul's head. _"A blonde woman?...Could that be?.."_

"Hey, tell me something..Does that woman have a snake tattoo on one of her arms?" He asked her wishing for his feeling to be proved wrong.

"Yeah…How did you know?" Said the girl surprised…"

Soul didn't say anything. He just left running to the hospital where Maka was being kept. Outside her room there was Fenrih. He was hurt as well but he actually had it better than Maka.

"Soul?" Fenrih was more than surprised."What are you doing here?"

"What do you think pal? I'm here to check on Maka! I heard she got pretty beaten up so what-"

"Leave!" Soul's eyes widened." You better go now Soul. It's not good for her to see you now…Not in her condition" Fenrih rolled his eyes..

" What do you mean?Who do you think you are to tell me not to see her uh?I was with her for many years and-"

"Just go. Now I am her weapon and I am here to protect her-"

"Like you did this time?That's why she's been in here for 4 days?And just what the hell happened to her?" Soul was screaming to him…He was mad…No…he was furious! Who did Fenrih think he was to get in his way?

"Look Soul…All I know is that Maka left alone to meet someone…When she didn't come back from that meeting I went out and looked for her..When I found her, she was covered in blood. I freaked out..Her breathing was heavy and her heartbeats were unstable. I instantly brought her here and she wouldn't wake up till last night. All she could mumble about was this: _"Soul…I'm sorry.. i- failed you…"_ But I suppose I shouldn't be saying this to you…But I thought that maybe you…"

"Maybe I what?Just spill it already! I don't have all day you know!" Soul was getting more and more irritated.

"Sit here….we need to talk…" Fenrih said pointing the seat next to him. Soul sat and turned all of his attention to him.

" Remember the day Maka had forgotten some of her textbooks at home?

"You mean the day me and her fought?"

"Yes…Remember how her attitude changed all of a sudden?On the way home to pick up her stuff, Maka met up with Medusa…" Soul's expression went blank…Fenrih continued: "She told Maka that she had somehow injected you with a new type of Black Blood, The Black Blood X."

"Black Blood X?..."

"Yeah…You see Black Blood X has almost the same effects as the simple one…Except for one thing….It would also affect your wavelength compatibility making it difficult for Maka to even hold you, much less for you two to perform soul resonance."

"What a stupid girl…So what? We'd just need more training.."

"Not exactly…You see Soul, once Black Blood and Black Blood X would come together your life would be in grave danger..Maka didn't want that…And also Medusa threatened her…"

Soul clenched his fists and his teeth…He was losing control little by little…

"What did that bitch say to Maka?"

"She told her that if Maka continued to be by your side she'd use Black Blood X to kill you immediately. Maka didn't know what to do. She panicked and chose to run away.. After you left the house she asked me to become her weapon only until she found a way to beat Medusa and return your blood to normal…She went through countless difficulties but never once complained…She only kept on saying to herself how much more stronger she has to become…That;s how the story is Soul…." Soul lowered his head and said in an angry yet calm voice.

"I need to see Maka…Let me in…" Fenrih was surprised. He expected that Soul would have run off to wherever Medusa was and kill her…Instead he asked Fenrih's permission to see maka.

"Fine…But make sure you don't upset her…her wounds are quite severe…She barely made it out of it alive…"

Soul didn't say anything only entered Maka's room and sat beside her bed. He spent the whole afternoon staring at her till he finally fell asleep.

**Make sure to rate and review maybe give a little tips on how you 'd like the story to be in the future ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater **

**Stay tuned LovezZz xxOOxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater

Enjoy ^^

Soul was sleeping when he heard moanings coming from Maka. To his surprise he saw Medusa trying to do something to her. There was a weird green light surrounding Maka.

" What the hell? What are you bitch trying to do to Maka?" Soul tried to get closer to Maka but that light burned him a little…

" Oh, you're up…Well, I cannot finish her of yet… * evil smirk * "

" What are you looking at?" Soul growled.

" The time is nigh…. I'm curious to see…. Will you save her or yourself…* evil laugh * she then flew out of the window, leaving a Soul full of question.

" What was that?..." but he quickly snapped out of it and run towards Maka. She was laying there, breathing heavily in and out, her hands grabbing the sheets and her eyes strongly closed. Looks like she was in great pain..

" I should go fetch a doc " But as he turned to leave he heard Maka mumbling:

" S-Soul….it- it hurts…I feel…it….burning…gwhh…I can't…breathe…Soul…" Soul turned to look at her. She was all sweaty and her temperature was really clenched his so didn't like seeing her like this.

" Damn it Maka. Where did you get yourself into this time?" He said and left to call a nurse.

" This'll do." Said the nurse, after injecting some tranquillizer to Maka.

" She'll be fine right? ' Asked Soul with a very worried look.

"Yeah, as long as she rests…What happened to her anyway?..." Soul rolled his eyes trying to find an excuse.

"Well, she just started screaming….She was probably having a bad dream or something" he laughed nervously brushing the back of his head.

" It must have been due to her fever…I'll come back to check on her later..Are you a relative?"

" No..I'm just …" Soul remembered Fenrih's words:_" If she sees you now she'll get upset" _

" I was just passing by and I heard her screams so I thought about calling you.." The nurse smirked.

" What a kind young man you are… I have to go now…" The nurse turned to leave but Soul grabbed her arm and told her:

" Uhm, nurse, can you please not tell her I came here today?...We..uhmm.. kinda had a fight and I don't want to upset her…." She smiled again and told him:

" Do not worry. But make sure you make up with her…" Soul looked at her full of surprise.

" What do you mean?.."

" If by any chance you are that boy named Soul, you are the one she's been calling all time. I pretty much thing that she wants you two to make up , as well." And with that she left leaving Soul behind with a redish face.

He went back and sat beside her. He kept on staring at her. All he could think about was that he couldn't forgive himself for leaving her alone. Even though she had tried so hard to push him away, he should have known her better than that. While he was moving on with his life, being mad at her and hating her, she was actually struggling to find a way to save him, even though she had to risk her own life.. She had to go against Medusa! Using an incompatible weapon…This was also making things more difficult that they already were. _" Stupid girl..! What should I do?...Even if I tried to make up with her she won't let me close, plus she'll definitely deny everything…I should go and talk to Shikigami…" _

He was ready to stand up and go when he heard someone calling his name:

" S-Soul?...Is it really ..you?" Maka had just woken up. Her sight was still blurry but she'd recognize anywhere those spiky white hair. It was him..And he had gone to visit her._" Snap! She's up" _ Soul got closer to her.

" Maka..How are you feeling? Don't talk the nurse said-"

" What are you doing here?!" Soul just helped her sit up a little. Her attitude was exactly what he's been expecting, so he didn't show any irritation.

" Heyy! What are you doing? I'm talking to ya! Hello!" Soul just kept on caressing her. First he pulled the covers up, he pushed the curtains aside and opened the window to allow some air into the room. As for Maka, she was wathching him stunned. She suddenly snapped and started yelling again.

" Hey You-"

" Shh! Just stop it Maka… Instead of trying to yell at me why not explain me what the hell is wrong?! What were you thinking?!" Soul's eyes had this look of disappointment- as Maka didn't trust in her partner- and worry – as Soul actually lover her and was extremely worried about her situation-. Maka lowered her head and didn't answer.

" Is that so?... Fine then I'm leav-"

" I'm sorry…" Tears started falling from Maka's eyes… " I was so scared..I really thought I was going to die without even saying goodbye.." Soul hugged her as tight as he could, so that he wouldn't hurt her.

" Damn you Maka…" Maka hugged him back and kept on crying….After a while, once she calmed down, she told him about how the situation was like, of course with more details than Fenrih did.

" Don't worry Maka… Together we'll teach that bitch a lesson.!"

Maka smiled and Soul put her back to sleep… When Maka fell asleep, Soul kissed her on her lips. He smirked and then left to go home and get some real rest.

_**So sorry it took so long to update…I wasn't realy sure as to what to write about…xD**_

_**I think this story made a bad start, it didn't even get any reviews but oh well, I'll fix it**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded for so much time but this story didn't get much of a feedback.. However someone sked me to write more soo here it iss ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater =] **

Soul woke up really early. Today was the day that Maka was getting out of the hospital. He was tying his lashes when someone was screaming and knocking his door! Soul rushed to open and the red haired boy entered his apartment.

" Fenrih, the heck is wrong with you? It's 7 am in the morning! " Fenrih was pouting…

" Ma..Ma….ka…. She..she dis…disappeared!..." Soul grabbed him from his shirt. " What do you mean she disappeared? She can't just disappear! She's not a needle idiot!" Fenrih took a few more breaths and jerked away from Soul's grip. " Dude! It's not my fault! The nurse said that when she went to check up on Maka, she was gone! Only her stuff where left there…She said she also found the window open.."

Soul growled… "I bet I know who did this "….. Soul grabbed Fenrih and dragged him out of the house while telling him:

" Medusa must have done it…. We have to go and find her…Or else Maka.." Soul swallowed and clenched his teeth.

" _Damn that witch..why can't she just leave us alone at last?" _ In the meantime poor Fenrih, had completely lost his breath!

" Where…Where are we…going?"

" Where do you think? We need Blackstar and Kid, we are just weapons! Without a meister we won't be able to do a single thing! " While Soul was saying this, he tightened his grip… Fenrih understood. He had the same feeling a few years ago, when his meister got involved in some similar situation. It's such an embarashment for a weapon ( or a man/ boyfriend in our case ) to not be able to protect his girl. Plus Soul was already the type of cool guy who had to keep his girl from any hurt…! They were heading to the school when Free showed up out of nowhere.

" You don't wanna do this! Follow me if you wanna see your little girlfriend!" Soul didn't have a choice. Him and Fenrih followed Free to Medusa's hideouts. There was Maka, standing still right next to Medusa. Only she looked…different. Her eyes were so blank…Soul tried to talk to her but she didn't respond.

" * evil smirk * Don't waste your time….She is mine now…. " Soul's eyes turned red.

" YOU BITC-" he threw himself to battle but free knocked him down. Fenrih run to his side but Free didn't let him get close to him.

" You are mine, red-headed ass!" Fenrih turned his one arm into a blade.

" Bring it on doggy!" Free growled and started fighting with Fenrih.

Soul tried to stand up but couldn't move.

"What the hell?Why can't I move?" Some black arrows had pinned him down the ground the moment he hit it.

" Now, now.. be a good boy and saty still! I need to take a few….samples from you… * evil laugh * My dear Maka…. Do you mind?..." Maka answered with a sharp and emotionless way.

" I'd be honored. " She then started walking till she reached Soul. She stayed in front of him for a while.

" Ma..ka? " She stretched her left arm and turned it into a blade! Soul looked in awe.

" MAKA! SNAP OUT OF IT YOU IDIOT! " Maka ddidn't listen! She just raised her blade and slashe him in the chest! Just like that other time..Just like what happened with Crona! When Maka realized what she had done, it was already too late. Soul was bleeding to death on the floor, Medusa was laughing and Free was beating up Fenrih.. This battle they had lost.

" I have no use of you now, useless girl! Free! Kill her too!"

" Yes ma'am! " Maka had dropped on the floor and was just staring at Soul's wound.

" It..it is like that time… and now..It's the same… He's going to die because I am weak… I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO DIE!" Maka then felt a strong stroke coming out of nowhere. It was ..Soul?!

" You…don't say anything…that stupid again….gwahh.." Soul was struggling but somehow managed to sit up. " If you were to die…It's be so uncool even for you Maka.. gwahhh.. * cough * I'll, I'll keep him busy while you run away… " Soul stood up, triping and holding his chest. " Hurry up… I don't have mush time… " Maka grabbed him from his foot.

" Don't….please…..Soul….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " And whit that burstout a white light left from her and then everything turned black.

"Soul…Soul… Can you hear me?.." Stein's voice shook him off the dreamworld. " Are you hurting anywhere?...How are you feeling?" He finally came to, he jerked up but Stein kept him down.

" Easy there, you don't want to re-open your wound, do you?" He grabbed him and asked in a really worried way:

" Where's Maka? Is she allright? Why isn't she here?" Stein left a deep sigh. He took off his glasses and sat beside Soul.

" Soul, tell me…what do you remember from that battle with Medusa?" Soul snapped.

" How do you-"

" I can smell this bitch from miles away! Now tell me… what happened?"

" All I remember is that Medusa took control of Maka's mind and had her attack me. After that I told Maka to run, she didn't she started shouting and then… a white light glowed all around her and everything went black. " Stein lowered his head.

" Damn.. " He growled. Soul kinda panicked, he's never seen Stein this worried before.

" Just spill it out already… Where's Maka?" Stein pushed Soul down once again.

" I was doing some research in the library when I heard a loud noise. When I went to check out what that noise was, I saw you, Maka and Fenrih all covered in blood and unconscious.! I quickly brought you here. Fenrih got away with a few bruises and a broken leg and you barely made it through this… " Stein made a long pause. Soul didn't like that!

" As for Maka… she's been unconscious ever since. I tried everything to bring her back but she just doesn't respond. I'm afraid that Maka has now become Medusa's new expesiment…"

" DAMN! I SHOULDN"T HAVE LEFT HER! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER! MAKA WOULD NEVER GET MAD AT ME WITHOUT A SPECIAL REASON! FUCK! THAT BITCH"S GONNA PAY! " He flinched a bit then fell unconscious again… Stein looked at him.

" *sighs* This is going to be a lot harder than you think Soul…You are in no better condition than her…"

_**Soo What do you guys think? ^^**_

_**Don't forget to reviewwww ne~~~? **_

_**Arigatouu**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry it took too long to update ^w^ I'm currently working on 3 fanfics and I needed some time to rearrange my thoughts on them =]

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

On with the story ^w^

Maka slightly opened her eyes and tried to take a look around. Her body was numb and her voice just didn't seem to come out. All she could do is stay there, still and half awake. _"Where is this place?...Where is Soul?..." _Then a female voice gave Maka chills.

" _Soul?...You killed him, don't you remember?...You are so weak that It was more than easy for me to take control of your empty head, you useless nuisance! "_

Then an image of a dying Soul appeared before her.

"_Ma..ka…Why?Why did you kill me?WHAAaaahhhh…" _Both the voice and image begun to demorf, making her get a lot more scared than she already was.

" NOOOOO….SOULLLL! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"..ka.. MAKA…MAKA WAKE UP DAMN IT!" Maka turned her head and saw Soul on a wheelchair shaking her up and down to wake her from her terrifying dream.

" The heck happened to you? Are you allright?! You scared the crap out of me stupid girl! I really thought you lost it back the-"

" So..Soul?..." He was cut off by her hug! " Soul…..* cries *..You are ALIVE! I had this dream and Medusa said you're dead….and that I killed you…and that I'm a nuisance and..and-" She continued crying. Soul hugged her back. She looked like a little child that had lost its favourite toy.. Soul clenched his fist. _" You'll pay for this Medusa…I swear I'll make you sorry!..." _

Blackstar in the meantime was outside the room and having witnessed the whole scene he said to himself.

" That bitch again..How dare she hurt my friends?...I should teach her a lesson" And so he left, making plans on how he was going to avenge for Maka and Soul.

Maka was still crying, when Soul pushed her away and wiped her tears.

" Maka, tell me... How are you feeling?..." Maka sat up. " I don't know… I feel extremely…drained…" Soul tried not to show any expressions so that he wouldn't scare her.

" Just that? "

" Well I'm a bit hungry too " Soul chuckled…"That's the Maka I know! Wait here, I'll go get Stein."

"Uhm, wait Soul.." Soul stopped and turned to face her.

"What?"

"Uhm… the…wound on your chest…Aren't you mad?..." Soul wasn't answering.

" Of course I am….!" Maka's eyes started welling up once again.. then Soul headed for the door.

" But don't worry..Together we'll teach that bitch a lesson" her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face.

Soul was heading to Stein's office… _" That bitch.. She is now torturing Maka through her dreams. Just what does she want this time….? "_ Soul was outside Stein's office when he heard him and Spirit talk.

" Stein…. I've known you long enough and I've come to realize that the times in your whole life that you have ever been so worried are near zero…..What is wrong with my daughter?..." Soul snapped… Spirit was being soo.. so serious…

" I cannot tell exactly what Medusa did to Maka, but I know that she has injected Maka with some of her blood. Of her own blood. That's what gave Maka new abilities…"

" New..abilities?"

" Maka and Soul were teleported, or to be honest, Maka teleported them at the library…I suppose that's not the only one.. Since Maka has the same blood with that bitch , Medusa will be bale to control and communicate with her..Soul on the other side.." Soul went a bit closer to the door.

" Maka was right. Madusa used a new model of black blood. It's Black Blood X. It causes trouble to their wavelength resonance… It can even kill them… "

Soul went back to his room. He had to think of a way to help him and mostly Maka..Today's nightmare wasn't going to be the only one and Medusa could take over Maka's mind whenever she felt like it. _" What a bitch…. I have to make her pay..She dared to touch..HER…It wouldn't be cool to let my girl suffer like that…" _

Maka was laying in bed and thinking about last night's incident. She had that sad look on her face again and was staring outside her window.

" _I'm still weak..Not only did I let Medusa control me but I also almost killed Soul….Even though I tried to keep away from him in order to protect him…I'm so useless…I only cause trouble to others…Maybe I should just let Medusa use me for her experiment and leave Soul alone…"_ A knock on the door brought her back to reality.

" Maka, It's Stein.. We need to talk…"

_**Medusa you bitch..What is your problem anyways?**_

_**URGHH! Well, sorry this is short but if I continue it will be like 2 **_

_**Chappis in one xD haha **_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own Soul Eater**

" Uhm, what's going on Dr. Stein?" Maka sat up a bit. Stein had this rare, but serious look on his face. And that scared her. Because it meant that what they were about to talk, was bad…Really bad… Stein walked towards Maka and sat next to her.

" How are you feeling?"

" I'm fine… Good as new" Maka said faking a smile trying not to worry him. Stein leaned down right in front of her face. Maka fell back and started sweating. Obviously, her little act didn't work on him.

" You're lying" Maka sighed.

" You know…I'm here to help you.. So you can talk to me…" Maka clenched her fist, grabbing the sheets tighter. She lowered her head and her eyes were welled up.

" I'm scared…. " Stein just turned and looked at her.

"She might have me kill Soul…She might even have me kill you all….I'm useless….I can't take control of my own brain….And I can't even fight her…..I can't use Soul and my and Fenrih's wavelength doesn't match…I messed up…" Maka started crying…

" What's done is done… No point in crying over spilt milk…Nowwe should focus on finding a way to get you and Soul out of this… Anyway, there is also something else that we should talk about. " Stein stood up and headed for the window…

" Since you realize yourself how serious all this is, I guess you won't have any objections to my proposal.." Maka lifted her head and looked at Stein.

" I will have to transfer you to one of our school's prison cells…. We need to make sure everyone stays safe… You understand that, right?" Maka nodded…  
" I'm going to get someone to take you there… If anyone stops by before the transfer, keep silent..It's better if the don't know… They won't understand that this is the safest way to be… " Stein left, closing the door and leaning against it… He lifted his head up and sighed. He took a cigar out of his pocket and put it in his mouth. He lit it up and then left .

Soul was laying in his bed, sleeping. He had fallen asleep right after he laid. He was still pretty tired himself. However, his peaceful sleep interrupts Blackstar..

" AYYYYYYYYYYYYY YOOO SOULLL WAKE UPPP! " He had jump onto Soul and was shaking him up and down.

" What – the – hell – dumbass – that – hurts – you – know – " Soul was gasping for some air..

" Ohhh come onnnnn don't be such a baby! Blackstar's comrades are more than that! " Blackstar sat down, next to Soul. He suddenly got a serious expression and looked down. Soul turned and looked at him.

" You know…. If there is one thing I really hate, is not being able to help my friends when they're in need…This time I won't let the bitch esc-"

" Listen dude, there's nothing you could do..You didn't now anyway… And besides, fighting her al-"

" Maka is being kept in one of academy's prison cells…. Stein said that it was the only way to make sure everyone stays safe…" Soul's eyes widened..

" They're treating her like a common criminal.. We're not allowed to go talk to her or even be near her…She'll stay there till we beat Medusa…" Soul's hands curled into fists…

"Blackstar…..Go get Stein.."

" He won't change his mind, I al-"

" GO GET E THAT DAMNED STEIN!" Blackstar stood up and ran to get him. Soul was really mad right now and he totally understood him.

Stein entered Soul's room. He was still holding onto the sheets and he had his head lowered.

" Let me see her " Stein lit up a sigar.

" No "

" I said let me see HER" Soul tried to stand up and fell off the bed. Totally uncool, but couldn't be helped. Stein walked towards him and knelt down next to Soul.

" Tell me Soul…What will you do if Maka suddenly get's out of control and starts attacking you? Will you stay there and get killed so that you won't hurt her?..." Soul snapped.

" Good idea, clever one… Why not cause Maka to spend the rest of her life hating herself and blaming her for being useless and ending up killing you?! " Soul sighed.

" She is scared. She said so herself… This was the only way to make sure you all stay safe. " Stein stood up to leave but Soul grabbed his arm.

" At leats let me see her for once… I..I need to tell her something… " Stein hesitated for a bit but then said: " Fine, but only for a little." Stein helped Soul up and put him on his wheelchair. The two of them left Soul's room and headed for Maka's.

Maka was reading a book, trying to find a way to get her and Soul out of this mess. A knock on the door made her flip.

" S-Soul?" First she sounded calm and happy but quickly remembered of the whole situation. " WHAT DO YOU WANT HERE? ARE YOU CRAZY? GET-" Soul went closer and held her arm.

" Cool down Maka.. I'm not a child. I know..."

" How come Stein let you in here?..." Soul sighed.

" It's because I have something really important to tell you…" Maka stared at him.

" Come closer…. "

" Uh?"

" I said, come closer…." His voice was calm but kinda trembling and furious as well. Maka leaned closer to him and so he grabbed her face and kissed her. Maka snapped but then closed her eyes and enjoyed it.. After some seconds, Soul broke the kiss and said:

" Look, I promise that I'll do anything to get you back… If we're not together then…It's just you know.. Your nerdy self is quite entertaining…" He chuckled and so did Maka…

" Just..Just wait for me and believe in me… Besides I'm not alone… Kid and Blackstar are with me as well… We'll get you back… Cuz it won't be cool if I don't….." Stein opened the door. A cough let Soul know that their time was up. He kissed her one more time on her forehead and left.

Stein and Soul were heading back.

" Yo, professor…You think we can make it?..." Stein looked down at Soul… He knew that this time wouldn't be so easy…However, he needed to raise Soul's spirit.

" Well, you just made a promise… Breaking promises isn't cool" They both chuckled.

" No…. it isn't…"

_**That was ch 5 guys =] I hope you enjoyed.. ^^ **_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **My dear readers. I know it's been ridiculously long, since I last updated Soul Eater and I cannot express how bad I feel about it. I know how many of you really expected the rest of my story and I know how bad it feels not getting what you want. I promise I will try and make a schedule so that I will not spend my time only in one fanfic. Instead, I will set a specific day to update each. Please, make sure to check on my profile, so that you won't miss it.

Also, I must say that there is a chaos surrounding me since the end of the holiday. I came down with flu for a week, and looks like I will move out so I'm searching for a place plus I had some issues I had to take care , for your information, I hate writing fanfics only to write and as long as I don't feel that what I write is satisfactory, don't expect me to upload it. I want everytime you guys read my chapters to be happy, satisfied and ask for more =]

God bless you for being so supportive =] Thank you and forgive me ^_^

On with the story =]

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

It's already been a week since the Medusa incident. Maka was still being kept in DWMA's prison cells whereas Soul was going through a few more tests so that he'd be able to leave. In his room, waiting, were Kid, who was trying to put some random boxes In order, and Black*Star, who was leaning his back against the window, arms crossed in front of his chest and his head down. Dead silence was filling the room, till Black*Star, broke it, causing Kid a heart-attack:

" THAT BITCH MUST DIE!" And with that, poor Kid fell right onto the boxes he had spent a whole day tidying up. When he noticed that his hard work was for nothing, his jaw dropped and while standing up he shouted:

" AAAA! MY SYMMETRY! MY PERFECT SYMMERTY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!YOU STUPID ASYMETRICAL J-" But as soon as he turned to face him, his expression changed. He stared at him for a while, when Black*Star continued:

" Man..Soul's got it bad. He doesn't even have an appetite. All he does is stare outside the window with this blank expression all over his face. And Maka…We aren't even allowed to visit her..And she's our friend…Damn.." He punched the wall.

" But Black*Star, isn't it because she is our friend that she is being watched?...What if Medusa had her do something to us?...Maka would never forgive herself for hurting us…And yeah, she might be strong but Medusa is stronger and filthy… That is why we need to be cautious. " Kid walked over to Black*star's side and patted him on his shoulder.

" And our reason for being here is to save both of our friends, right?" The two of them chuckled and sat down waiting for Soul to return.

In the meantime, Soul and Stein were taking a look at the results.

"So..?" Soul asked. Stein was..different. No cynic jokes, no smirks, no nothing! He just stood there staring at Soul's health report.

" _Damn…..Medusa's done some pretty good job… How on earth was she able to inject him with this?..." _

" The truth is that the thing she injected you with, isn't as mild as the black blood….As a matter of fact, you are also in grave danger just like Maka. " He put down the paper and turned along with his chair towards Soul's side.

" You need to find a way to get this thing off your body but for this to happen…."]

Soul has never listened to what Stein was saying , this intently in his whole life! What He was suggesting was serious and dangerous but it had to be done.. Not only for him but for Maka as well. After they were done, Soul stood up and left Professor's office. While walking to his room, he was thinking to himself:

" _It has to work….It just has to…" _He suddenly stopped walking, his head down his bangs covering his eyes. He slowly raised his fist and hit the wall. He stayed like this for a moment and while trembling he whispered: _" Maka…Forgive me… You'll have to go through some really bad things because I was careless….I'll make this quick..I'll get you back babe..just you see… " _ After his little , inner convo with himself, he kept on walking, till he reached his room. When Black*Star jumped on Soul, he took a step to the right, leaving him land on the floor.

" Cut that out jackass. Leave me alone! What the heck are you trying to do? Kill ME?! " Soul yelled, leaving them dumbfounded. Kid walked towards Soul and said, trying to show understanding:

" Yo, Soul, calm down! He was only trying to cheer you up! You don't have to be so mean."

" Mean? MEAN?... I am not mean! I have problems to deal with and you are getting in the way.. So get your asses off my room and let me think of a way to bring back my Maka! " He screamed. Kid and Black*Star just stood there, staring at their best friend, trying to keep calm. Soul was hoping that after talking to them that way, they'd leave him so that he'd be able to go save himself and Maka.. Little did he know…  
" Ok Soul, what's the plan?..." Asked Black*Star. Soul snapped. Kid and Black*Star exchanged glares and then Kid said:

' You don't really think that we'd fall for it, right? We know you are a jackass but not THAT jackass.. So tell us, what's the big deal?.." Soul sighed and slapped his face telling.  
" You guys never fail to surprise me, ya know!"… The three of them laughed and then Soul explained the plan to them. When they all agreed on it, Kid left to execute his own part of the plan.

As he walked through the long cold corridor, that lead to the DWMA's prison cells, Kid kept on reminding himself that what he was about to do was for the best… The last thing he wanted, was to hurt Maka and that was exactly what he was about to do.

Maka was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to keep her mind off Medusa. She knew that anytime she could take control of her brain, and she hadn't done a move fro the past week so she had started to worry. That doesn't mean that she hasn't been watching! What was weird, was that Soul hasn't once went to see Maka and that was causing Medusa to go nuts! She was actually hoping to see Soul so that she'd have Maka attack him or something. Instead, the only one who ever went in the room was Stein and Kid only to pass her the homework and some news. The door slightly opened and Kid popped his head asking for permission to enter. She nodded him 'yes' and then he walked to her place and sat beside her.

" Hey Maka, feeling any better? " He asked trying to hide his sadness of what he was about to say.

" Yeap. Good as new ^_^ " She winked. He then took her hand and a deep breath and said:

" Maka….Soul's gone….." Maka's eyes widened.

" What…d-do you mean "gone". ?..." tears started falling from her eyes,,

" He…Me and him had a fight…and he said he is tired of ….*gulps*..me and you and everyone…He took his clothes and left… No one's seen him ever since…".. Kid rolled his eyes all over the room trying not to look at the broken Maka in front of him. He hated to do that, but he had to if he wanted her to be fine again…She was sobbing for a while, Kid patting at her back when she suddenly froze. Kid looked at her and started to worry. She looked terrified, as if she had just seen a ghost.

" Ma..ka?... Are you..-"

" Go…"

" Uh?."

" JUST LEAVE YOU ID-" Then a green light surrounded her, as she stood up and took a few steps towards Kid who was now on the ground, a few inches away from her bed.

" DIE" And so she realized a strong light that overwhelmed the place, knocking Kid unconscious. When the rest came down to see what had happened , the y found Kid laying down and Maka was nowhere to be found.

Then Stein turned to Soul and told him:

" Change of plans."

_**So yeah it's lame I know.. I can't write..really! xD**_

_**I'll try harder!**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


End file.
